In general, a terminal connection structure for a battery is known wherein a battery terminal is provided on a battery for electrically connecting a terminal metal member provided at an end portion of a battery cable. A battery terminal of this type has a terminal plate for being contacted with the terminal metal member, and a side plate connecting perpendicularly to the terminal plate and a bolt is fitted in the terminal metal member and the terminal plate and screwed in a nut which is contacted with a rear face of the terminal plate. One example of such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-260420.
When a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, is shipped from an assembly factory, electrical connection of cables and a battery for supplying electrical power to various electrical apparatus carried on the vehicle are not established. Therefore, in order to perform a starting test of the vehicle, it is necessary to temporarily connect the cables to the battery. However, if, upon normal operation of the vehicle bolts and nuts are used to connect a cable to the battery, then more labor and time will be required for such connection and disconnection.